Mentiras verdaderas
by Tear Antoniette
Summary: Y así fue como lo supo, laz voz le dijo qué era y no dudaría averiguar como fue su vida antes de morir. ADV: Parejas Hetero. Si no le gusta, no lea.
1. Epílogo

Sacudió la cabeza aturdida, los oídos le retumbaban y tampoco lograba acostumbrarse a la penumbra abismal que la rodeaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía como las filosas piedrecillas se clavaban en sus piernas sin remordimiento alguno, provocando que finas líneas de sangre recorrieran sus muslos hasta llegar a sus pies.  
Alzó la vista pero lo único que encontró fue más oscuridad, de a poco comenzaba a desesperarse, la voz no lograba atravesar su garganta y se sentía ahogada, se removió en el suelo e busca de ayuda pero lo único que obtuvo fueron más y más cortes. Resignada decidió mantenerse quieta, pasaron largos minutos hasta que su vista se logró acostumbrar a la oscuridad y todo comenzó a volverse más claro, los cortes no le dolían como deberían y de hecho ya estaban cicatrizando.

- ¿Quién eres?

Escuchó una voz grave cuestionarle, se volteó e intentó buscar el dueño de la voz, sin embargo no había nada, ni nadie.

- ¿Quién eres?

Volvió a escuchar, observó fijamente un punto intentando materializar en su imaginación el cuerpo de la persona que le hablaba.

- Yo.. No lo sé..

Se sorprendió al escucharse a sí misma, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

- ¿No lo sabes?

Frunció los labios en respuesta, sintiéndose idiota por no tener la más mínima idea de quién era o qué hacía ahí.

- No..

La voz rió de manera juguetona, pero por alguna extraña razón no sintió que se burlase de ella, se mantuvo quieta sin saber como responder a eso.

- Entonces.. ¿Debería ponerte un nombre?

Asintió levemente sin responder en voz alta, no le gustaba ser una persona al azar sin identidad. La voz rió nuevamente, complacida ante la respuesta.

- Te llamarás Erszébeth

Memorizó su nuevo nombre de inmediato, le agradaba bastante y no tenía objeción alguna respecto a este.

-Dime Erszébeth.. ¿Sabes qué eres?

Y esa era la pregunta del millón, llevó la vista a sus manos y luego a sus cortes, si no fuese porque estos últimos hace un buen rato cicatrizaron hubiese respondido sin dudar que ella era un humano. Pero algo le decía que no era así, que era algo más, algo que no comprendía ni conocía. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, bajando la mirada algo apenada.

-Lleva tus manos a tu cabeza

Desconcertada obedeció inmediatamente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo algo duro y enrollado a ambos costados de esta, abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin embargo, no apartó sus manos en ningún momento.

- ¿Cuernos? –Preguntó insegura, esperando que la voz misteriosa fuera capaz de responderle.  
-Así es, son cuernos –No demoró demasiado en dar la respuesta- Te veo sorprendida –Agrega con tono divertido.

Su rostro era un reflejo del desconcierto y la confusión que poseía en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué demonios soy?  
- Eso mismo.. Un demonio

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, pero no lo negó, estaba consiente de que todo lo que le decía era cierto.

-Pero no te preocupes, tienes una clasificación más bonita. La gente te conoce como _Succubus. _¿Recuerdas algo de antes que te encontrara?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, no tenía recuerdos de nada, solo de la oscuridad en la que despertó ya a la que se tuvo que acostumbrar.


	2. Capítulo 1

Desde la sombra de un frondoso árbol observaba un hogar que se le hacía bastante familiar pero que no lograba recordar del todo, solo fragmentos de memoria que se asomaban con dificultad y que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Se cruzó de brazos sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento, dentro de la casa se veía movimiento, de seguro vivía más gente ahí.  
Ya habían transcurrido alrededor de dos meses desde que Laut le encontró y le enseñó quién y qué era.

Según él ella en algún momento había sido una mujer humana, eso antes de morir y terminar como está ahora claro. Sin embargo, cada recuerdo de su vida anterior desapareció como por arte de magia y solo conservaba algunos fragmentos vagos de lugares, es por eso que se mantenía allí de pie, oculta.

Tenía unas ganas inmensas de entrar y recorrer el lugar, más sin embargo, la gente de su especie no puede entrar en casas ajenas a menos de que le inviten a pasar, lo que era una limitación bastante estúpida pero real, si intentaba entrar era repelida por una muralla invisible y finalmente era ella quien terminaba herida.

Alguien llamó su atención, un chico se acercaba a la casa a paso lento, con la manos en los bolsillos y el mentón bajo, poseía unas ojeras tremendas y sus ojos rojos se notaban agotados, en su hombro había un pollito, el cual se apoyaba contra el cuello del humano. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces antes de hacer sonar el timbre, el sujeto que vivía allí le abrió en poco tiempo, regañándole por sus malos modales.

Podía ver y oír todo aún desde la distancia, algo le incomodaba y eso comenzaba a hacerle sentir insegura e inquieta. Enredó su dedo índice en un mechón de cabello y jugó con este, quería entrar, quería mirar, quería hablar, quería preguntar.

Deseaba hacer tantas cosas..

¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Les conocía? ¿Cómo murió?

Las preguntas se agolpaban en su lengua y hasta el momento nadie podía contestarlas. Escuchó un rugido proveniente de su estómago, bajó la mirada poniendo su mano sobre este. Hacía días que no se había alimentado, lo único que hacía últimamente era mirar esa casa. De un movimiento, se alzó sobre sus pies y se acomodó en una rama gruesa del árbol, sentándose allí.

Escuchó un ave piar y en segundos vio como esta se dirigía hasta los pies del árbol, saltando y moviéndose alrededor, el chico albino no demoró en hacer su aparición detrás del ave.

- ¿Qué te pasa Gilbird? –Se agacha para tomar al pollito entre sus manos y acercarlo a su rostro. El pajarito se removía y saltaba, lo que le extrañaba en sobremanera a su dueño.

- No hay nada aquí –Continua hablando a la vez que miraba de reojo los alrededores. Sin embargo, el ave no escuchó y continuó en lo suyo.

Sabía perfectamente que el pequeño animal sabía de su presencia allí, cosa que le simpatizó mucho, al fin se sentía tomada en cuenta por alguien en aquel lugar.

- Quizás me está buscando a mí –Se atrevió a hablar desde la altura de la rama, provocando que el albino mirase en todas direcciones sin encontrar el dueño de la voz.

- Arriba –Comenta divertida, saltando desde el lugar que se encontraba y cayendo con gracia a un lado del humano.

- ¿¡Pero qué dem-!?

Observa como el chico se hace a un lado algo asustado, tapándose el rostro con sus brazos en caso de cualquier ataque que pudiese recibir en su asombrosa cara. Pero pasaron segundos y no sucedió nada, solo escuchaba piar al pollito que desde hace un rato había abandonado su hombro. Abrió un ojo para mirar por entre sus brazos, observando como jugaba su pequeño Gilbird en la mano del desconocido, se calmó levemente, pues si Gilbird le tenía simpatía debía ser por algo. Volvió a la posición natural de un ser humano y dirigió su curiosa mirada al susodicho de al frente, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y si su capacidad elástica lo hubiese permitido la mandíbula la tendría por los suelos.

- E-Eli..? –Logra preguntar de manera entecortada, definitivamente era Eliza, su Liz. Pero, no podía ser posible, ella había muerto, él mismo había presenciado su sepultura hace solo unas semanas. Una ligera luz de esperanza se asomó en el corazón del prusiano, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían ¡Por eso Gilbird insistía en quedarse ahí! Ya se encargaría de premiarlo, pero primero lo primero. Debía asegurarse que todo eso no era más que una ilusión y que ella se encontraba ahí realmente. Sin perder el tiempo se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro, era sólido ¡Mein Gott!. Recibió una mirada curiosa por parte de la húngara y en ese momento, en que se fijo en su rostro y le analizó completamente se dio cuenta de algo extraño.

- Joder Eli, revives y andas vistiéndote para Halloween? –Pregunta con tono divertido, sus ojos volvían a brillar desde aquel fatídico día.

La castaña no tenía idea de qué le hablaba, seguramente con "Eli" se refería a ella, pues no había nadie más cerca.

- ¿Halloween? –Pregunta confundida- ¿Me conoces?

Y ahí todo se volcó dentro del prusiano.


	3. Capítulo 2

La castaña pudo observar como el albino perdía la compostura, parpadeaba repetidas veces intentando asimilar algo y luego le lanzaba una mirada dolida, seguramente estaría cruzando un revoltijo de emociones, pero esa era una oportunidad única para obtener respuestas.

- ¿Me conoces? –Vuelve a preguntar, cosa más que obvia, pues el chico le había reconocido de inmediato.

- Estás bromeando.. –Responde, convencido de que todo esto era una broma cruel por parte de su amada, pero ella no sería capaz de hacer algo así, lo sabía, la conocía demasiado bien.

La chica desvía la vista hacia el pequeño pollito y acarició suavemente su cabeza mientras negaba levemente.

- ¿Quién eres?

Un largo silencio se instaló entre ambos, el albino no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro, lo que le hacía sentir algo incomoda. Le escucha carraspear, al parecer había logrado entender que no le reconocía aunque se le hiciese altamente familiar.

- Soy Gilbert, el ser más asombroso que ha pisado la Tierra, ksé –Sonríe de manera rota- Tú eres Elizavetha, una marimacha poco awesome.

- ¿Elizavetha? –Pregunta en voz alta, escuchando una afirmación por parte del prusiano- Así que ese fue mi nombre humano.

- Espera, Espera –Levanta los brazos completamente confundido, la castaña estaba realmente extraña. Podía aceptar que hubiese perdido sus recuerdos y todo, pero hablar de humanos y cosas raras ya era un poco…- ¿De qué estás hablando? –Pregunta confuso, todo era demasiado rápido, incluso para su increíble cerebro y era difícil de entender.

Primero, aparece la húngara cayendo de un árbol cuando en realidad debería estar bajo tierra descansando.  
Segundo, No recuerda nada de nada.  
Tercero, Posee un atuendo y unos cuernos pequeños en su cabeza, curioso.  
Cuarto, Habla sobre nombres humanos.

Lo único que podía concluir de todo aquello es que: Se fumó una de la buena o la mujer había vuelto como un zombi. Pero, si era un zombi .. ¿Por qué aún no lo atacaba?  
Todo esto se estaba tornando demasiado complicado y no sabía que pensar, lo único que realmente importaba en ese momento es que la persona que más amaba en el mundo estaba al frente suyo, lo demás podía esperar. Vio como la castaña abría la boca para contestar, más no le permitió hacerlo. Tomó una de sus manos y de un movimiento rápido comenzó a arrastrarla en dirección a la casa. Cuando ya iban llegando a la puerta notó resistencia por parte de la chica y se detuvo para mirarle confundido.

-No puedo entrar

- ¿Qué?

- Dije que no puedo entrar

- Si te escuché, pero ¿Por qué?

Soltó la mano de la chica con suavidad, dándole tiempo para que le respondiese, al parecer estaba buscando una respuesta para ello.

- No puedo entrar si no me invitan a pasar –Responde de manera seca.

- Es tu casa, claro que puedes entrar –Si antes estaba confundido, ahora lo estaba el triple. Le mira sacudir la cabeza en forma de negación.

- No puedo entrar si el nuevo dueño no me lo permite..

- Oh Liz, vamos, no te pongas estirada ahora –Rueda los ojos, ante la insistencia de su parte por una invitación.

- Mira fijamente –Ordena algo molesta.

Observa con atención como ella suspiraba de manera frustrada y se acercaba a la puerta, levantó su mano y la acercó lentamente a la madera, en el momento exacto en que sus dedos hicieron contacto con el material pudo percibir un sonido bastante extraño y luces en forma de electricidad repeler a la muchacha, lanzándola con fuerzas hacia atrás. Maldijo todo lo maldecible en voz alta y se acercó rápidamente a la chica, notando que había evitado el impacto levitando.

Opción uno: Estaba loco.  
Opción dos: El imbécil de Arthur le tiró una maldición.  
Opción tres: Se fumó una de las cajas del holandés sin darse cuenta.  
Opción cuatro: Todo era real.

- Mierda, Liz ¿Estás bien? –Pregunta preocupado, ignorando el hecho de que está levitando por el bien de su salud mental. Notó como sus dedos salía humo de lo que parecía ser una quemadura bastante grave. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta, la castaña se limitaba a observar sus dedos y eso le exasperaba ¿¡Por qué demonios no decía nada?! Cualquier persona normal estaría retorciéndose del dolor ante una quemadura de semejante magnitud, pero en ella no podía notar ni una pizca de dolor. Esto era una locura ¿Qué había sucedido con su Elizavetha? La piel de la joven comenzó a regenerarse de manera repentina, demorando realmente poco tiempo en volver a la normalidad. Le miró asombrado, otra cosa rara que se suma a su lista de cosas extrañas sobre la Elizavetha revivida.

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije –Escucha y la ve encogerse de hombros- Solo el nuevo dueño de casa me puede permitir la entrada.

Bueno, un problema a la vez, ya luego le pediría explicaciones a sus asombrosas preguntas. Se acercó a la puerta mientras asentía, golpeándola con fuerzas.

- ¡SEÑORITOOOOO! –Grita con todo lo que dan sus pulmones, con el afán de que el autriaco se apresurase en aparecer- ¡Ni te imaginas lo que me encontré! Kesesesesese –Ríe, no se imaginaba el rostro que pondría este al ver ahí a la húngara, en carne y hueso. De seguro se desmaya o algo así. Le hizo señas a la húngara para que se acercara y se estuviese a un lado suyo, luego de unos segundos escuchó como se abría la puerta y se asomaba el pelinegro con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Ahora qué? –Pregunta mirando directamente al prusiano, reparando luego en la compañía que este traía.

- Hallo, traje algo realmente awesome –Sonríe de manera egocéntrica mientras miraba a la chica, la cual no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía que el de anteojos era el nuevo dueño de la casa.

- ¿E-Elizavetha? –Pregunta desconcertado, mirando a ambos de manera alternada en busca de alguna respuesta.

- La que viste y calza, señorito. Ahora invítala a pasar ¿Dónde quedaron tus estúpidos modales? –Pregunta de manera sarcástica.

El austriaco se acomoda las gafas y abre la puerta, invitándoles a pasar.

- Adelante –Permite aún no muy convencido, sin poder creerse nada.

Bueno, solo faltaba la etapa de la aceptación.

Usser Time;  
Holaaaaa! Disculpen la demora, les cuento que este fic lo escribo en mis ratos libres en la universidad por las mañanas, así que no me golpeen. Intentaré avanzar en él desde ahora cuando tenga inspiración en casa. Agradezco los reviews aunque si bien son poquitos se agradecen con el alma 3 Espero que no pierdan la línea del fic y continúen leyéndolo. Recuerden que esto se basará en pruhun asi que no se alarmen. Sucederán cosas bastante random provenientes de mi mente efermiza, espero les guste y sigan leyendo!

Nos vemos.


End file.
